


Reward

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Jun couldn't believe that Hiyori was jealous of a fucking strawberry.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Reward

Jun grumbled as he put down a mountain of shopping bags after he entered his dorm with Hiyori.  
“Can you actually get someone to carry all of this for you? If you have enough money to buy all of this, I’m sure you can afford to hire someone.” He complained.   
“But why would I hire someone when I can get you to carry all of it for me free of charge?” Hiyori countered. “Besides, you’re my slave anyway, and what’s the point of having a slave if I can’t put them to good use?”   
“I’m not your slave, Ohii-san!”   
“Jun-kun, it’s not like all of this shopping is all for me! I bought some strawberries for you, so cheer up and be thankful that I decided to be nice to you!”

Jun sighed. He really hated that Hiyori knew one of his weaknesses.  
“You go put away all of this shopping by yourself, I’ll go eat the strawberries.”   
“No, you’re not allowed to touch the strawberries until you’ve helped me sort through everything!”   
“You’re not my parent, you can’t tell me what to do.”   
“I’m not just your parent, I’m your master! You do as you’re told!”   
“Goddamn, just let me eat the strawberries.”   
“After all the shopping is put away! It’ll only take a few minutes if you can help me!”   
“Alright then.” 

Hiyori beamed and they quickly got to work.   
“Wow Jun-kun, you work so much faster and better when you’re motivated by a reward!”   
“Isn’t that how all living beings work?”   
“Yes yes, but it’s cute to see you motivated by a snack!”   
“Shut up, I’m not cute.”   
“Yes, you are! Why else would I have picked you up?”   
“You said that you picked me up because of my voice.”   
“But you’re cute too!” Jun decided that arguing further wasn’t going to help the situation at all, so he went straight to the punnet of strawberries he put on the bench, brought them to the sink and began to wash them.

A few strawberries in, Jun realised that Hiyori was watching him with that characteristic smile.   
“Why are you watching me?”   
“Why can’t I watch you?”   
“Just leave me alone and play with Bloody Mary or something.” At this point, Jun had more than enough of his daily dose of Hiyori and he wanted to be able to spend some peace and quiet alone without his annoying senior beside him all the time, but he was at Hiyori’s mercy and whenever Hiyori wanted something, he almost never stopped until he got it. This time, Jun had no idea what Hiyori wanted, so he decided to just go with the flow and he prayed that it wasn’t anything particularly embarrassing.

Hiyori’s gaze was definitely making Jun nervous, and he tried to act as naturally as possible. Eventually, the strawberries were in a bowl, and Jun beelined to the couch to eat them, putting his feet up. Finally, he was about to get his favourite food, and he was about to put one into his mouth… when Hiyori was looking at him again, crouching down so that they were at eye level with each other. He was so surprised by this that he dropped the strawberry back into the bowl, but instead of that smile that he saw almost all the time, Hiyori’s purple eyes were darker, mouth in a thin horizontal line, a blush on his features.   
“... Hah?” Jun was confused. “You want some, Ohii-san?” Hiyori didn’t even react. Jun sighed and decided to ignore him, and he picked up a strawberry. He took a bite and an explosion of flavours that he loved so much appeared in his mouth. Jun wanted to take his sweet time savouring it, but it was over too quickly and he popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth.

He was so focused on the fruit that he didn’t react until it was too late. Hiyori lunged forward at an amazing speed, his mouth connecting with Jun’s with so much precision that it was like their lips were perfectly designed for each other. Jun couldn’t even muster any sort of noise as Hiyori instantly began to lick Jun's lips, asking for permission to enter, and Jun subconsciously gave it to him. Their tongues danced, and Jun was already beginning to drool from all the saliva that craving strawberries had gotten out of him. He desperately wanted to at least wipe it up with something, but Hiyori didn’t let him, grabbing his free hand and entwining their fingers together. 

No confession, no hints of feelings or anything, and Hiyori was treating him like a lover from absolutely nothing.

Jun couldn’t struggle even if he wanted to as he was still holding his bowl of strawberries in his other hand, but for some reason he didn’t particularly mind Hiyori doing this to him. Maybe it was because he had accumulated so much brain damage from spending all this time with Hiyori.  
“Can you let go of my hand so I can wipe my face? I started drooling thanks to you.” Jun said after they finally broke for air.   
“No. This is your fault, after all~” Hiyori pulled out a handkerchief and wiped up the drool. The fact that their fingers were entwined was beginning to sink into Jun’s mind.   
“Ohii-san, why-”   
“Say ahh~” Hiyori took a strawberry out of the bowl and dangled it close to Jun’s mouth.

“I can feed myself, you know.” Jun refused Hiyori’s order.  
“Just do as you’re told!”   
“Why?”   
“Don’t ask silly questions!”   
“You’re asking me not to question things when you just _kissed_ me?”   
“But you want to eat this strawberry, right?” 

Jun couldn’t deny that he really did want to eat it and his urges weren’t going to be satisfied anytime soon if he argued, so he opened his mouth.   
“Good boy.” Hiyori smiled softly, which was a smile that Jun didn’t get to see often because usually Hiyori was radiating so much positive energy that it was infectious (not to Jun though, he had grown mostly immune to it), like the way sunlight spread its warmth to whatever it touched. In fact, Hiyori’s soft smiles were usually only reserved for serious moments, and that further increased Jun’s confusion. Did Hiyori suddenly become delusional and mistake their relationship as romantic? Jun’s thoughts were pushed aside for the strawberry, and Hiyori’s expression was absolute joy at first, and then it became angrier. 

Jun had no idea what was happening inside Hiyori’s head, then another kiss came and his thoughts instantly vanished as Hiyori quickly deepened the kiss. _Holy shit_ , Hiyori was a good kisser and Jun felt himself getting swept up as he failed to stop a groan from the back of his throat. Hiyori’s free hand went to Jun’s hair and he began to pet him, and Jun would have been lying if he said that he didn’t find this soothing. A warm feeling was beginning to build in his chest, and he had an urge to hold Hiyori’s face in place because he didn’t want this moment to stop, but he had no free hands.

“Did you get hit on the head somewhere, Ohii-san?”   
“I love you, Jun-kun!” Hiyori’s bright tone made it sound like it wasn’t a serious confession, but considering that they had just done something that friends didn’t do, Jun wasn’t sure anymore.   
“Can you listen to me?”   
“Mmm! Well… I saw you eat the strawberry and then I really wanted to kiss you…”   
“You don’t just kiss people out of the blue, you know.”   
“But you’re not just any ordinary person, Jun-kun!”

Jun sighed. “Why did you kiss me?”   
“I just answered that question!”   
“No, I mean… Why did eating the strawberry make you want to kiss me?”   
“I don’t know…” Hiyori blushed hard and looked away. “It was just so tempting, and the strawberry was provoking me…” It took a moment for Jun to connect the dots.   
“You were jealous. Of a fucking strawberry.”

Hiyori nodded.

“Why am I rooming and doing idol work with this idiot…” Jun was exasperated to say the least.  
“Hmm? So picking you up was a bad choice?”   
“I-I didn’t mean that! I mean… ugh, I don’t even know where to start.” Hiyori laughed.   
“Let’s all stop thinking and start kissing!”   
“Hey! Don’t just force yourself onto me when I haven’t been able to say anything about it!”   
“But the kiss felt good, right?”   
“Yeah, but you can’t just kiss someone when you don’t know if they like you back or not!”   
“So you liked my kiss?” 

“At least make sure the other person likes you back before you kiss them!”   
“Do you love me, Jun-kun?” Hiyori gave Jun puppy dog eyes and Jun couldn’t help but look away. To be honest, Jun didn’t think about how he seriously felt towards his senior. A lot of his thoughts were extreme frustration and annoyance, but unless he had lost his sanity, there was no way that he wasn’t feeling nothing if he was able to put up with Hiyori’s shit on a daily basis. 

Jun decided that he had indeed lost his sanity.

“Just give me another strawberry.” He finally said.  
“Huh?”   
“If you’re not going to let go of my hand then I can’t eat them, you know.”   
“Only if you let me kiss you lots afterwards!”   
“... Fine.”   
“Really?”   
“Goddamn, hurry up and give me the strawberries!” 


End file.
